Why Me?
by Cottoncandy101
Summary: There have been countless strories of Gohan and his high school class going on field trips to Capsule Corp. What about Pan though? I think it's time that she endure the torture.
1. Chapter 1

Well I've had this idea in my head for quite a while so yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

The sun started rising over the horizon signaling the beginning of a new day. The rising sun combined with the natural beauty of the 439 mountain area created a picturesque scene of brilliance, one that you would never see from the city.

"Pan, get up before your father eats your breakfast!" Videl shouted up to her.

"Oh HFIL no, not again" Pan grumbled groggily getting up.

There had been many instances when Pan had not gotten up quick enough for Gohan's liking and she would come down to the kitchen to find that there would be no more food for her that morning. Her father would just assume that she _wouldn't _want her breakfast. But she's a Saiyan, there's never a time when she wouldn't want food. Plus he's her father; he should know his daughter enough to know that she would never give up meals like that. The first time he had eaten her food had been not a good day. If Pan were as hot headed as Vegeta she probably would have blown the roof off the house. But she has waaay more self-control than that, instead she opted for taking her pent up anger on the poor, unfortunate souls that she calls her classmates.

'_Hm Pan's taking an awful long time getting down here; maybe she doesn't want her food. If that's the case I can't let all of Videl's hard work go to waste.' _Those were thethoughts of Son Gohan as he slowly inched his hand towards Pan's food. His wife, Videl, shook her head in disapproval knowing that he would have to face Pan's rage when she comes down. Her daughter has a temper as bad as her own and the strength from her father to back it up. Those two factors combined with the fact that she's a teenager make her into a deadly force. Videl looked at Gohan's hand, which was about a half inch away from Pan's food, _'HFIL hath no fury like a Saiyan with their food taken from them.'_

"Back away from the French toast dad." Her voice dripped with venom on 'dad'.

Gohan's hand immediately shot back and quickly relocated to the back of his head while he wore the Son GrinTM on his face. Pan glared back in return, showing that she hasn't been bought by the look. The reason is simple and comes in the form of the Son Grin 2.0TM. When Pan was a little girl she had noticed that the original Son GrinTM had started to lose its potency. She had to do take action herself and after adding a surplus of total naivety and mega wattage to it, born was the Son Grin2.0TM which is guaranteed to melt the hearts of even the most cold and heartless of creatures. But this new and upgraded version can be harmful to the eyes if not used carefully, so it needs to be used with caution. But this is beside the point.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry Panny, I thought you wouldn't want your food since you were taking such a long time getting ready and all." Gohan sheepishly explained.

"Well you thought wrong." Pan glared at her father for a full two minutes, but she stopped when she realized that her food was getting cold. Gohan let out a breath that he had been holding in, when he noticed that his daughter's attention wasn't on him anymore. After breakfast, Pan told her parents, good bye then she grabbed her backpack and flew off to school.

After flying for about fifteen minutes she could see the outskirts of Satan City. Coincidently, Pan goes to Orange Star High School, the same school that her parents had attended as teenagers. She used to be home schooled by her grandmother until junior high, when her Gohan and Videl decided to enroll her in public school, much to Chi Chi's chagrin. But they were not going to wait until she was eighteen years old (which she is now) to put her in school with people her age.

Pan landed in an alley a few blocks away from her school and decided to jog the rest of the way there. She reached her destination relatively early which is good for her since it means that she doesn't have to rush to class. She went inside the building and leisurely strolled over to her locker to get her books for her first class of the day, Calculus. Despite the fact that she learned everything in that class and more at the age of ten, she still dreads going into Mr. Hertz's classroom. Who'd want math this early in the morning?

Her musings were cut short when she noticed that she arrived at her classroom. The quarter Saiyan went inside and immediately spotted her two friends sitting in their usual places near the top of the stadium style seating. She went and took her spot between the two blondes. On Pan's left sat Rose Art who is the polar opposite to her personality in the fact that Rose is your typical teenage gossip queen that loves shopping, boys, and more shopping. _'I never realized how much Rose reminds me of Bra.' _On Pan's right sat Pen Sil, your typical jock that thinks he's the best at what he does and listens to his muscles more than his brain.

"Hey babe, how are you this morning? You know I saw you last night, in my dreams." Then he, in a manner thought was suave, slipped his arm around her shoulder.

"Pen, if you do not remove your arm from me in three seconds, I'll snap it in three places. Each place for every second."

Pen wisely chose to remove his arm from her.

"In the four years that he has known Pan, Pen has been rejected 1,461 times."

"You're correct Note, and just now makes it 1,462 times."

Note and his twin brother Pad continued their discussion about how many guys have been rejected by Pan in the past, and then went on about the percentage either one of them had with her. It came out to be a very low percentage. The object of their affections (or obsessions) rolled her eyes at their antics, not taking any action because they haven't crossed the line…yet. At that moment Note and Pad put their calculators and graphs to the side because the teacher had just walked in.

"All right class let's get started." He said with exuberance in his voice, to which the students, save for Note and Pad, let out a collective groan. That didn't deter Mr. Hertz though, because he's one of those teachers that actually loves his job.

The rest of the day dragged on for Pan, with lunch being the only highlight, but she made it with only one class to go, Physics.

Physics for Pan is a lot like Calculus, and it's _slightly_ less evil in her eyes. The only reason though, is that it comes at the end of the day. She entered the room and sat next to Rose. Pan shares all of her classes with either Pen or Rose; she also shares all of her classes with Note and Pad. Much to their delight of course.

Rose greeted Pan but she didn't get to say much else for their teacher, Mr. Vector, who had just walked in, shushed her. He was more on the strict side and he goes through the lessons very quickly, so you can't afford not to pay attention in his class. Pen learned that the hard way when he received an earful from his parents when they saw his dropping grades, but that is another story for another time.

While Mr. Vector droned on about speed and velocity, most people in the class were hurriedly taking notes trying to keep up with him. A few of the jocks that just didn't care for their grade didn't take notes along with Pan who had no need to take notes and opted for staring out the window wishing that she could just fly out there. But her classmates would freak if they saw that, so that plan is out. When she looked up at the clock, she noticed that class was going to be over in about twenty minutes.

"Okay class, I'm going to wrap this lesson up early because I have an announcement." Hearing this from Mr. Vector was a relief, in fact you could hear all the pencils and pens dropping, everybody started to stretch their cramped hands.

The teacher chuckled at this, "Anyway class, there will be no school for you next week because we will have a field trip."

Everyone cheered at that.

"Now for those of you that think that you could just miss an entire week of school and not expect to do any work, you've got another thing coming." He looked pointedly at the group of jocks mentioned earlier, "this field trip is worth forty percent of your grade and it's counted as a project. If you don't go you'll have to do a ten page research paper that I would expect to have on my desk the day after the trip. So you all should go. It would be an easy A and would boost your grade exponentially." He cleared his throat, "Now I'm sure you're all anxious to know where you will be going. Well, it's my pleasure to tell you that we will be staying an entire week at the illustrious Capsule Corporations."

The class broke out into excited murmurs, but Pan inwardly groaned, _'Great, just great, my class is going on a trip to Capsule Corp., this day just gets better and better. Dende must be holding something against me. Think Pan, have you done anything to him recently to merit this kind of cruel and questionable punishment?'_ while Pan was trying to recall any recent pranks that she had done, up on the Lookout a certain Namekian named Dended was playing a game of cards with the genie by the name of Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo, do you have any threes?"

"No, go fish."

Dende reached in the deck and pulled out a ten. _'Aw man, I just can't seem to get rid of this three and win already.'_

Back down on Earth, Pan was inwardly cursing her fate when Rose piped up on her right, "Can you believe that we get to meet _the _Trunks Briefs?! I mean this is so exciting I can't wait!" she then gasped, "But what would I say? What would I _wear_?!" Pan stared at her as she continued, "I'm serious Pan, we need to go shopping this weekend and buy something suitable to impress him."

"You mean _you_ need to go shopping, because I could care less about getting his attention." Pan stated.

Just as Rose was about to retort, a spiteful voice spoke up, "Well of course Pan wouldn't waste her time doing something a girl would do. Besides Rose, you shouldn't waste your time. Once Trunks looks at me he won't notice anyone else." She continued with her tangent until Pan cut her off, "Hey Angelica, shut up and leave Rose alone."

Angelica is your typical snobbish queen B (if you get what I mean on the letter B) that picks on those smaller and weaker than her. Pan is definitely smaller than her, but she is by no means weaker than her, she could snap Angelica like a toothpick. And as entertaining as that sounds she'd never do it because she would get grounded for a long time.

"Now Son Pan if you think that you could just-"

"I was serious when I told you to be quiet. Your voice hurts my ears and gives me a headache."

"Pan you're such a-"

"Seriously Angelica, nobody wants to hear your voice." She replied coolly.

Angelica glared at her and then turned around.

"Wow Pan, I can't believe that you stood her up like that." Rose looked at Pan with awe.

"It's not like she can physically hurt me, as for her words, I've people a lot worse than her. She's just a minor nuisance to me."

"Still it's great anyways. She used to pick on me since we were kids."

Pan smirked playfully, "Stick with me kid, you'll go places."

The two of them laughed it out together when the bell rang signaling the end of school. Pan and Rose left the classroom and went to their lockers when Pen showed up.

"Hey babe."

"Do not call me babe. I'm nobody's babe." She gave him The GlareTM the very same one that Videl gave to Sharpner every time he tried to hit on her. Pen backed with his hands raised in surrender. He continued speaking in a nervous voice, "I was just going to ask if you heard about the field trip."

Pan raised an eyebrow, "Oh that. Yeah."

Rose took that moment to jump in, "Yes, we've heard of it. I can't wait, this is going to be so cool!"

She's excited that she'll get to meet Trunks Briefs." Pan explained. "Well I gotta get going, long drive home and all."

"I could give you a ride babe." Pen tried working his "magic" on her one last time.

"No thanks." And Pan left.

When Pan made it home, she dropped her backpack on the couch and then she went onto the kitchen to get a light snack. Well, light for her considering that it was a dozen sandwiches. Afterwards is homework which she breezed through. _'Times like these make me glad for grandma Chi Chi's crazy homeschooling.' _

Later that evening Pan was sitting at the dinner table with her parents. She and Gohan were inhaling their food as usual and Videl, having been used to it by now, unaffectedly ate her food at a normal pace. After dinner, Pan wordlessly handed the permission slip to her parents. They read it over and turned their inquisitive gazes onto her. She, for some reason, felt the need to explain herself, "I'm only going because it's worth a grade; besides, needs to makes sure that Vegeta doesn't destroy any of my classmates. Even though some of them deserve it." She said the last part under her breath.

Gohan chuckled at his daughter and signed the permission slip, and then he handed it to Videl who signed it saying, "That's true. Plus, who knows what Chi Chi would do if she found out your grade dropped because you didn't go on a field trip."

Everyone pictured a rampaging Chi Chi and shuddered.

"You two would get off easy, my mother would put most of the blame on me along with her frying pan." Gohan complained.

"Wow it must suck to be you dad."

"It really does sometimes."

Videl handed the permission slip back to Pan who put it in her binder for safe keeping.

Later that night Pan laid in her bed thinking about the field trip, _'Well my classmates are going to be in for a wild ride next week.' _


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next chapter of _Why Me? _And I wanted to say thank you to all you beautiful people out there that reviewed. When I saw them I had the biggest and stupidest grin on my face that I just couldn't wipe off. I even had to leave the room so I could do my happy dance without my family staring at me like I've gone insane.

Without further interruption here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

The next week flew by in a blur for Pan and before she knew it, she was sitting in her room packing and it was the night before the field trip. She was dreading this field trip she definitely did not want to be recognized by the Briefs. Though it was inevitable she came up with a plan to stay incognito for as long as possible, so far the plan was to hide behind the tallest people in her class and keep her ki suppressed.

'_Yeah that's what I'll do. Even if this plan isn't that great it's better than nothing.' _She thought as she packed her bags.

At that moment there was a knock at her door. It was her mother checking to see how much packing she had done. After some ten to twenty minutes later Pan had everything packed and Videl spoke up, "I don't know why you packed a bag, half your wardrobe is there already."

"It's to throw off suspicion, if I came without any bags people would start asking questions." Pan said as she capsulated her suitcase.

"Hm. Makes sense I suppose." Videl said noting that Pan's room was steadily becoming messier. She then went over to Pan's desk and started tidying it up.

"Mom," Pan whined, "stop trying to clean my room."

"Well it was getting messy so I decided to tidy up a bit." Videl replied.

"I keep it messy otherwise I wouldn't be able to find anything."

"But shouldn't it be the other way around?" she raised furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah but I keep things messy to a certain degree and when people decide to 'tidy up' it frustrates me to no end because then I can't find _anything_." Pan explained.

Videl saw that Pan was serious about this so she turned back to Pan's desk and quickly started to neatly arranging everything on it.

"Mom I'm serious!"

"I know. That's why I did it. You, my daughter, are a piece of work." Videl chuckled while Pan just huffed at her and started to make her desk somewhat messy again.

"Well if it's any consolation Pan, dinner will be ready soon. Come down when you're done 'rearranging'." Videl then walked out of the room.

Gohan and Videl were already sitting at the dinner table when Pan came into the kitchen. She took her seat and Videl told them that they could start eating. Both Saiyan-human hybrids ate at a rapid pace as if their food would sprout legs and run away if they didn't. _'Saiyans.' _Videl thought.

When dinner was finished Pan offered to do the dishes. "Hey mom do you need help with the dishes?" she looked at the many stacks of dishes on the table.

"No your father can handle them just fine." Videl replied.

Gohan's ears perked up at this. "I'm doing the dishes?" he looked confused.

"Yup." Videl handed him a rag, Gohan sighed and started the dishes.

Videl smiled at him and left to go to their bedroom but not before reminding Pan that she had to wake up early the next day.

Pan groaned because if there's one thing she hates it's waking up early. She could never understand why some people would actually _like _getting up at ungodly hours (any time before ten a.m. is ungodly to her).

The next day Pan begrudgingly woke up forty five minutes earlier than usual and left for her school. When she made it she noticed that most of her class was already there including Rose and Pen. She then looked around and saw that everybody in her class was dressed formally, even the jocks. _'Great. Now I'll stick out like a sore thumb, Bulma will notice me, and then I'll stick out even more.' _She sighed to herself.

Pan walked over to them and greeted them and then motioned to everybody around them, "So everyone decided to dress up. I guess I didn't get the memo."

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Rose asked.

"I had to wake up early that's what. If you guys hadn't noticed, I'm not a morning person."

Rose unaffected by Pan's snappy behavior smiled at her, "Cheer up you can sleep on the bus, besides this week is going to be great I just know it."

Pan rolled her eyes at her friend's optimistic behavior. At that moment Pen decided to make his presence known by putting his arm around her waist.

"Three… two… one." Pan counted down and Pen snapped his arm back on one. Having his arm broken did not sound like a pleasant way to start his day.

"Hate to break it to you, Pen, but I'm pretty sure Pan will never like you that way."

"Hate to break it to you, Rose, but I'm pretty sure she will. After all, who could resist all of this?" Pen gestured to all of himself.

"I could resist all of that." Pan gestured to him in the same manner that he did just moments before.

"That was probably the shortest time interval between rejections, it's a record Pad."

"You are correct; this means that Pan's patience is running thin." Pad continued, "At the rate that Pen is going there is a fifty-two percent chance that Pan will cause him bodily harm before the end of the day."

Pan turned to them, "Note, Pad it's actually a much higher percentage than that." She looked over to Pen who was flexing his muscles, "I'd say that it's a ninety-six percent chance, with a very high probability that I'll damage his arms."

With that the quarter Saiyan turned back to Rose, leaving behind a pair of very flustered nerds.

Finally after about fifteen minutes the buses arrived. Mr. Vector and Mr. Hertz took roll call to see if everybody was there. Everybody was there.

"All right you guys form two single file lines so we can get you on the buses with as little casualties as possible." Mr. Vector commanded remembering the last time they went on a field trip. You'd think that as high schoolers they would grow out of pushing and shoving to get to the back seat of the bus, but they've proved him wrong before. _'I'm getting too old for this.' _He thought.

Both teachers handed everybody a sheet of paper as they got onto the buses. The students groaned as they read the assignment on the sheet of paper. One boy named Measuring Ruler spoke up to complain, "Hey what gives, I thought we get an A for showing up?"

The other students made noises of agreement.

"Sit down Measuring, this assignment is from Mrs. Briefs herself. It's not hard at all, you write an essay with minimum of one paragraph to a maximum of four pages on what you learned this week. It's due at the end of this field trip." Mr. Vector explained. He then looked to all the students, "Any questions? None? Good. Then off we go."

The buses then departed from the parking lot.

Pan, seated next to Rose, decided to catch up on her sleep, Rose was texting a friend that was seated on the other bus and Pen was talking to one of his jock friends about sports. Rose put down her phone and turned to the sleeping form of the brunette next to her, Pan's eyebrows were furrowed and her lips formed a frown. She was having a nightmare.

"No… don't… please… not the Almighty Frying Pan of DespairTM." Pan muttered in her sleep.

Rose looked at her strangely.

Pan's face relaxed into a smile and soon a smirk. In her dream she had ascended to the level of Super Saiyan and destroyed the evil frying pans that were chasing her. To ascend is Pan's goal. She already possesses the strength of a Super Saiyan but she's never transformed. As a little girl when she had first seen her grandpa transform it was like nothing she had ever seen before, it was incredible the power that radiated off of him when he was done. The very earth shook beneath his feet while powering up, she knew her grandpa was the strongest person in the world then. She later found that her father, uncle, and his best friend and his father could do the same thing. She then decided that she would stop at nothing to ascend. To become a Super Saiyan would be proving her worth; she hated that during the Grand Tour she always had to be rescued by Trunks and her grandfather. She hated the feeling being weak and powerless, having to have others fight her battles for her, foes overlooking her and not considering her a threat or even a challenge. The day she ascends is the the day that she'll fight with the big boys. That day is coming soon, she can almost taste it.

Pan woke up with a start covering her ears at the shrill sound of the megaphone that Mr. Vector was using. "Students collect your things, we've arrived." Everyone started standing and stretching as much as they could in the limited space. "Good. Now I want you guys to exit in an orderly manner and not like a pack of wild and misbehaved banshees."

The students got up and started exiting the buses and soon everybody was standing outside of the Capsule Corporations gate. Everyone felt the anticipation swelling inside of them, though Pan's was more anxiety if anything. Then, true to her plan, she stood behind a group of jocks and lowered her ki. She could feel Bulma's ki approaching the front door. _'This is it.' _She told herself, and…

"Hello my name is Bulma Briefs though I'm sure you already knew that. You guys must be the high school class that will be staying here this week, well you all can call me Bulma." She then went through a quick introduction and explanation of the field trip while in the back of her mind she was wondering why everybody was dressed so formally, _'It's a field trip not a business meeting.' _She chuckled to herself.

"Does anyone have any questions?" she inquired.

A hand immediately shot up.

"Yes?"

"Is Trunks Briefs around?" It was Angelica who asked this question.

'_Figures.' _Bulma smiled, "Actually he's at the office neck deep in paperwork. He won't be returning until late at night,"

There were many sighs of disappointment from the girls in the group at this.

"Well anyways we should get a move on. So follow me inside." Bulma led them inside the building. When they entered the foyer everyone stared around in awe.

'_Give me a break it's just a foyer.' _Pan rolled her eyes.

"First I will give a short tour of the place and then you will be assighned rooms." Bulma told them.

So the group of students took a tour of the building. Bulma showed them the labs(entry not permitted), the kitchens(entry permitted on occasions), the indoor garden that looked like a tropical rainforest(entry permitted), the gym(entry permitted),the pool(entry permitted), the guest wing(entry permitted), the gravity room(entry _never _permitted), and many other areas where entry may or may not be permitted.

"So now that you know where everything is I will give you all a keycard that will grant you access to the guest rooms for the duration of the trip. You will all form a single file line and I will give you a card that has your room number on it."

Everybody did as told without complaint, much to Vector's annoyance.

"They never listen to me like that." He complained.

The line was moving at a rapid pace and Pan, who was at the very end of the line, began to get more nervous with each passing second. Next thing she knew there were only a few students ahead of her, _'Oh no here it comes.'_

Finally it was her turn and just when Bulma was about to greet her Pan quietly whispered to her.

"Pleas pretend you don't know me I'll explain later."

Bulma closed her mouth and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

Finally it was her turn and just when Bulma was about to greet her Pan quietly whispered to her.

"Please pretend you don't know me I'll explain later."

Bulma close her mouth and nodded.

Pan smiled in gratitude as Bulma handed her the keycard, then she walked over to Rose and Pen instead of returning to her previous spot behind the jocks. What's the point when her cover has already been blown?

"Since everybody has their room keys I want you all to take an hour to go to your rooms and unpack." Bulma told the students.

Everyone started walking out of the room as Pan glanced at Bulma silently conveying that she was ready to talk. Soon the two of them were the only ones in the room; no one seemed to notice that Pan was missing from the group.

"Please explain to me why you've disowned me as your godmother." The blue haired genius spoke up.

"Bulma, I'm trying to blend in like a normal teenager. Knowing the richest family in the world on a personal level is definitely not normal."

Bulma nodded, "Okay then. So this means that none of them are aware of the fact that 'The Champ' is your grandfather am I right?"

"Yup."

"I should've known, after all none of the students in your class were desperately trying brown nose you."

"Yeah, I knew they would if I mentioned that fact so I've kept it a secret." Pan answered.

"Too bad, you could have been the most popular person at your school because you would be 'Pan Son the Grandaughter of the Great and Magnificent World Champion the Defeater of Cell Hercule Satan'." Bulma said jokingly.

"That's one long title; then again Gramps has always been eccentric and full of himself. I mean I love him and he's my grandpa but geez do you have to be so embarrassing?"

Bulma smiled, "Well that's what family members do, embarrass the teenaged family members."

"My parents already do enough of that." The teenager muttered.

The older woman raised her eyebrows, "Really?"

Gohan and Videl embarrassing her? They don't seem the type to do that; it's not like they break out the baby pictures at family get togethers or anything of that nature.

"What could they have done that's so embarrassing?"

Pan glowered at nothing in particular, "Don't think I don't know about Saiyaman and Saiyagirl."

Bulma started laughing.

An accusing finger was pointed in her direction, said finger belonging to none other than Pan. "You! This is all your fault because you designed their horrible outfits! Not only that, dad thinks that he looks cool. So cool that he decides to do poses to match the outfit. Then he gets mom in on it and she wears a suit that matches his. After that she does poses that go with his."

"Don't forget their cheesy phrases."

Pan's eye twitched, "Those too."

"Hey it's not like I told him to fight crime, _I _only designed the outfit."

"Guilty by association." Pan huffed and started walking away before she remembered and turned around, "I'll be using the guest room while I'm here." And then she left.

* * *

Bulma shrugged and then turned around to walk in the opposite direction to the personal wing.

'_She's got a point; I don't know what possessed me to make an outfit with so many bright colors and a helmet that had antennae on it. If my daughter knew that I designed something like that she would disown me.' _After a few turns and a flight of stairs she had finally arrived at Bra's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bra's voice sounded slightly distressed.

Bulma entered to see numerous articles of clothing flying out of Bra's walk in closet and scattered everywhere in the room.

"I've got _nothing _to wear."

"Nothing huh?" Bulma looked at the mountains of clothes and shoes that were strewn about. "What's the occasion?"

Bra came out the closet, "I've got a date. Please don't tell daddy, he would tear my boyfriend to sheds." She looked at Bulma pleadingly.

"He won't. He'd be in trouble if he did."

"Thanks mom." Bra smiled, "Sure daddy always does what I tell him to, but when it comes to me dating it's the reason I can never keep a guy for longer than two weeks."

"I never really had that problem." Bulma moved to her daughter's bed and sat on it. "Apparently no one is good enough for his princess."

Bra picked up a blue dress and inspected it for several seconds before deciding that it wasn't good enough. She tossed it on one of the many piles on the floor. "It's because of him that I'll probably end up an old lady with twenty cats."

"Don't worry I won't let him murder your boyfriend."

Bra's eyes sparkled in happiness, "Mom, you're the best."

"Thanks, I know."

"Aha! This is perfect." Bra held the dress up for Bulma to see.

"Nice." Her mother nodded in approval, "Do you think I could borrow it later?"

"What?! No get your own." Bra held the dress protectively to her chest.

Bulma laughed, "Relax I was only kidding Bra."

"Not funny." She then went back into her closet and started searching again.

"What are you looking for this time?"

"Shoes." Bra started tossing shoes out of her closet. "When is the last time I've gone shopping?"

"Last week." Bulma supplied for her dodging a pair stilettoes.

The younger bluenette furrowed her eyebrows, "Really, it's been that long already?" She threw a pair of boots across the room and Bulma had to duck out of their path.

"Bra I'd like it if you didn't throw your shoes. I almost had my head taken off by most of them." Bulma said as she moved to dodge another pair of stilettoes.

Bra continued throwing her shoes anyways.

"Just so you know the students from OSHS are here."

This got her attention and she stopped what she was doing to look at her mom. "That was this week? Guess I forgot."

"Yeah I had almost forgotten too."

"None of them have met daddy have they?" Bra cautiously asked.

"No, he's been in his precious GR all day. Like he does anything else." The last part was muttered under her breath and Bra heard it anyway. Not like she cared though, she has a date to get ready for.

"That's good. No casualties then." The blue haired demi Saiyan was stuck between two pairs of strappy heels. _'Decisions, decisions.' _She thought.

"Also Bra, Pan is a part of the visiting students."

Bra went with the black heels. Black matches with anything after all. "Maybe I'll say 'hi' to her on the way out then." She stood up to start looking around for accoutrements.

"Actually she wants us to pretend that we don't know her." Bulma told her daughter.

"Why? Is she ashamed of us?" Bra asked half joking.

"No, but she wants to blend in."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"You know how it is, teenagers want to be normal."

"Yeah, I never understood that. Why blend in when you could stand out after all? Back when I was in high school I did all that I could to be seen." Bra said as if she wasn't in high school just a year before. Even though both Pan and Bra are just a year apart they've never attended the same schools as each other. Bra attended a prestigious school for people with high class families; its name was Ouran Academy. Of course she had made many friends there. In fact they had this host club where a group of boys would entertain girls; she never told her daddy that she went to it though, he would have shown up and blasted the hosts into oblivion.

"Fine I'll pretend that we're strangers, but she goes with me on my next shopping trip."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Bulma said as she exited her daughter's room.

* * *

At the same time the two blue haired women were having their chat Pan was walking down one of the many halls of the guest wing. She looked at the numbering on each door to find which was hers. "30, 31, 32, here it is 33." She slid the keycard into the slot and the door unlocked.

The room had a basic setup- Bed, closet, adjoining bathroom. Pan walked in and looked around.

"Okay then first thing is to unpack." She pulled out the capsule containing her suitcase, she pressed the button on top and tossed it a couple feet away from herself. With a pop and silent hiss of smoke her bags appeared in front of her. She took out her clothes and hung them in the closet. It didn't take too long. She sprawled out on her bed and looked at the clock on the night stand. _'I've got about thirty minutes until we're called out. I think I'll take a quick nap until then.' _She thought.

Pan shifted into a more comfortable position, she sighed a relaxed sigh and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to reach the borders of sleep before she heard a knock on her door. "Crap I don't feel like getting it. Who is it anyways?" She stretched her senses out to feel Rose's ki just outside her door. There was another knock and Pan got up to answer.

When she opened the door the peppy blonde was standing before her. She walked past Pan into the room.

"Alright Pan you'll never guess what I just heard about Chris, Page, and Ginger."

"Sure come right in." sarcasm, one of Pan's best friends.

Rose smiled not deterred by the sarcastic tone, "Thanks. Anyways Chris he-"

* * *

Once Bulma left her daughter's room she walked back the way that she had originally come from, but instead of going back to the foyer she made a turn to go to the gravity room instead. A couple turns here and there and she makes it to her destination. The red light was filtering out from the single window on the door indicating that the room was in use. She knocked on the door and waited.

No answer.

She huffed and knocked harder.

Still no answer.

'_He just loves to make things difficult.'_

Finally she banged on the door and shouted.

"Vegeta get your butt out here right now!"

The GR shut off and the Prince of all six Saiyans (including himself) opened the door, "Woman this better be important or I'll-"

"You'll what?" her eyes narrowed into a threatening glare.

Whenever she glares that way in his direction things happens to him. Bad things. It could be anything and he never knows what to expect. It might be his gravity room spontaneously breaking down or having to eat his wife or daughter's toxic cooking for his next meal. Last time Bra tried making a grilled cheese it growled at him. Kakorrot's second brat, who was in the kitchen at the time, decided to keep it as a pet. Listening to her is the easiest way out; sometimes it's quick, usually it's relatively painless.

'_I get no respect.' _Vegeta growled in frustration, "Fine what is it?"

"Nothing huge, I've just come to tell you that the high school class from Orange Star is staying here this week." She continued, "Pan is part of the group of students and she wants us to pretend that we don't know her."

"And why should I do what the brat says? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."

'_Here we go again.'_

"It should be I giving the commands for I am of royal lineage, she and her family are-"Bulma cut him off.

"Third class I know, you give this speech at least once a day. Besides you're not doing it because she's telling you to you're doing it because I told you to." She finished with _that glare _again.

"Fine."

Bulma smiled in satisfaction and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks. Now I'm going to go and tell my parents the same thing that I just told you."

"Whatever." Vegeta went back into the GR.

Bulma went deeper into the Capsule Corp. compound.

* * *

Pan sat and listened to Rose ramble on about some love triangle between some guy named Chris P. Bacon and two girls, one named Page Turner and the other being Ginger Bread. At first she tried paying attention to her friend out of common courtesy but as time dragged on she felt her lack of sleep from the previous night threatening to take over. Sitting still for such a long period of time and the fact that she found school gossip a boring thing to talk about made it increasingly difficult to not fall asleep then and there. She felt her eyes wander around the room where they settled on the alarm clock. The hour was almost up.

"Rose as much as I'd to hear about this uh… _interesting_ school gossip, we gotta go. Look at the time." Pan pointed to the clock.

"Wow you're right let's then." The blonde jumped up and energetically and dragged the quarter Saiyan out of the room.

After sometime they finally reached the foyer, the two of them were some of the first to arrive for the other students would occasionally make wrong turns. Eventually the others successfully made it back to the foyer followed by them breaking off into their respective cliques.

"I hope lunch is soon I'm starving." Pan's stomach emitted aloud growl as if to prove her point.

Soon Bulma walked into the room, "Everybody quiet down please. Thank You. Before you came here your teachers handed youa paper that had an assignment on it."

Cue groans and murmurs of complaint.

"Now there's a reason for that, you will do this assignment and depending on how well you do this you might be hired as an intern for Capsule Corperations."

By this point she had their full attention.

"Assuming you all have read the paper that I've given you then you'd all know that you will write an essay that's due on the last day of the trip. The essay that fits a certain criteria I choose I will give to my son. He will get in contact with whoever's essay that I give to him. It will be due on the last day of the trip before you leave. No pressure, it's completely optional. Any questions?" Bulma looked at the group of students. A hand in the back went up.

"You in the back." She called on a student.

"Do you want anything specific in the essay?" they asked.

"Just write about what you've learned and experienced this week. Anyone else?"

Another hand.

"Yes?"

"How will you contact us?" one girl inquired.

"We'll just have to talk to talk to your principal and get it from your school directory. Any other questions?"

One last hand went up.

"You in the striped sweater."

"When will we know who got picked?"

"You'll know at the end of the month." Bulma scanned the class for more hands, there were none. "Okay then since there aren't anymore hands, you can follow me to the indoor garden for lunch."

'_Huzzah!' _Pan thought.

Bulma led everybody to the indoor garden. Pan's classmates were shocked to see how much she could truly eat. Sure they've seen her eat large quantities of food at school, but the size of the lunch she had eaten was on an entirely different level. Videl normally packs light snacks for Pan.

* * *

Bra looked at herself in the full length mirror and did a few last minute touch ups. When she deemed herself presentable she looked at her clock.

"6:55, I guess I could leave now." The bluenette grasped her clutch and strutted out of her room.

She stood outside and looked through her small purse for the correct capsule. Bra found the correct capsule and pulled it out; she tossed a few feet away from her. Out popped a red convertible and she sauntered around to the driver's side. Whenever Bra has a date she meets them at the place instead of him picking her up, her daddy would go all homicidal in her date and murder him in a horrendous way. He gets way too protective of her, seriously.

After driving for sometime Bra realized that she would drive by Capsule Corp.'s office building. So she decided that she would drop by. It didn't take long for her to make it there, she drove over to the parking space with her name on it and she parked there.

* * *

Trunks was currently in his office doing paperwork. Yup that's what he had been doing. All. Freakin. Day. He had stacks of papers everywhere. On his desk, the chairs, some on the floor. Paperwork is the bane of his existence, his mom gets the fun part of the job and here he is. Doing paperwork. All those years ago his mom practically pushed the job onto him, he was confused but it didn't seem too bad. What's the worst that could happen? Paperwork could happen.

"This is endless." He let his head fall on his desk in a none too gentle manner.

"Mr. Briefs, you sister is outside your door waiting to see you." His secretary told him over the buzzer.

"Okay then, send her in." he told her. Any excuse to get away from his paperwork.

Right after he said that the door opened and Bra walked i.

"What's the occasion?" Trunks asked taking note of her dress.

"It's for my date. Don't you dare tell daddy though."

"Relax I wasn't going to tell daddy." His voice became slightly mocking on 'daddy'.

Bra poked her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Bra." He looked back down at the stack of papers that he had been reading through and cringed. He wasn't even a quarter of the way through it. It was as thick as a dictionary, single spaced, complete with size ten font.

"Anyways I was on my way to see my date," Bra giggled. She was just so excited, Trunks rolled his eyes. "And I, being the nice little sister I am, took time out of my day to give you the heads up that the people from Orange Star are staying at our house this week. They're there now actually."

The demi Saiyan raised his eyebrows, " That was this week?"

"Yeah and Pan is part of the class."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she wants us to pretend that we don't know her."

"She wants to blend in am I right?"

"Yup. So remember to act like you don't know her next time you see her." Bra looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm leaving now." And she walked out of her brother's office closing the door behind her.

Trunks waited until he felt his sister's ki leave to break out into a devious grin.

'_Well, well, well, Panny. It seems that I'll get my vengeance sooner than I thought.'_

* * *

End ch.3

I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, and it was probably super boring too. Bleh. Well next chapter will be better hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! *O*Woo! Sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner, I had it done last Saturday but I had a sociology project that was due this last week so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT

The next morning Pan's alarm clock went off at seven thirty signaling that she was to wake up. Pan groaned and turned over to face the clock. She reached an arm out to the night stand that was adjacent to her bed and patted her hand around to find the small object. Her hand eventually felt the cool metal of the alarm clock and she picked it up and threw it across the room where it met the wall and shattered into a thousand pieces.

With the alarm clock destroyed there was nothing keeping her from sleeping, nothing at all…

"_Rise and shine everybody! It's time to get up so get dressed and go down to the garden. Be there in forty minutes."_

Bulma decided to install a PA system into the guest wing, lovely. But it's not like she was getting up anytime soon, there was no reason to be awake this early.

"_Whoever doesn't make it in time doesn't get breakfast. Lunch isn't until twelve thirty."_

Okay so there is a reason. Pan soon opened her eyes and groggily rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom in a zombie like state.

"Uuuuuggghh." She opened and closed the bathroom door behind her.

It took Pan thirty minutes to shower, get dressed, and brush her teeth. Pen and Rose were already standing at her door ready to knock when the dark haired girl opened it.

"You just couldn't wait to see me could you?" said remark came from Pen and was retaliated with a light punch (for Pan) to the gut.

"Get over yourself Pen."

* * *

The trio eventually made it to the botanical gardens. There were rectangular tables set up in various spots all over. Off to the side was a long chain of tables covered in all types of breakfast foods, enough to feed an army and all of it being cooked to perfection.

The two blondes stared at the buffet in awe until they heard a sniff come from their right. When they turned their heads they saw Pan tearing up. Rose's best friend instincts kicked into action and she immediately went to comfort her.

"Oh my goodness, Pan, are you alright?" she handed a tissue to the shorter girl.

Pan accepted the tissue and then brought it up to her eyes to wipe them. "Yeah, I'm sorry it's just that there's so much food all in one place." She gazed at the buffet tables again, "Such a beautiful sight."

The jock and gossip queen sweat dropped at their friend's antics. Sure she liked food but this is a bit much. The three went to the buffet and started filling their trays with different foods. Pan balanced five trays that had six plates each.

'_I would make an awesome waitress.' _She thought to herself as she set her trays on the table.

Rose looked at Pan's meal and then her own. She herself had only one tray with two plates.

"How do you eat so much and stay so thin?" she asked. "And don't say training."

"Ish mosly my me'abolishm." She replied through a mouthful of French toast. French toast is her favorite breakfast food.

Rose just looked at her; Pan swallowed and repeated what she had just said. "I said it's mostly my metabolism."

"I guess that some of us just aren't as lucky as others. I would gain like a thousand pounds from eating what you picked out." Rose explained.

"I'm sure you wouldn't gain that much." Pan said

Pen sat off to the side and rolled his eyes at their conversation. _'I should've sat with some of my guy friends.' _

Pen was suddenly shaken by Rose who was talking a thousand miles about the crepes that were served.

"These crepes taste amazing! I've had my fair share crepes but this takes the cake. I mean, have you ever tried anything this delicious before? If so I doubt it was as good as this, It's blueberry, I don't even like blueberries but this is just heavenly. Have you tried the crepes?"

Pen just looked at her, "No."

Rose's eyes widened, "Then what are you doing sitting here for?! Go get some crepes right now! Go before they get eaten up!"

"Okay Rose you need to take a deep breath and calm down." Pen told her.

She rapidly shook her head, "No I don't need to calm down, what are you still doing sitting here?! Go, go, go! Go get some crepes right now." The blonde pretty much shoved him off the bench while saying this. Pen walked back over to the buffet tables at a pace not fast enough for Rose, "GO!" The teenager quickly picked up his pace.

"Wow you're crazy." Pan said with a chuckle.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, "I think that you're finally starting rub off on me. Since when do I get excited over food?"

"I dunno, I guess I really _am _starting to rub off on you." She shrugged.

With that being said the two of them went back to devouring their delicious breakfast. Pen returned to their table a few minutes later with a plate in hand it had a blueberry crepe on it.

"There was a lot of people in line." He told them.

He sat down and picked up his fork and dug it into the crepe and pulled off a decent sized chunk. Rose leaned in. He brought the fork closer to his mouth and rose leaned in even closer in anticipation. It's a very big deal for her. The fork was right in front of his opened mouth and Rose leaned in even more. But he closed his mouth. Rose groaned.

"Okay here's the thing, I need to go get a drink just in case. It might taste like crap." He started standing up but Rose slammed a glass of orange juice in front of him ("Hey that was mine." Pan whined.).

"Eat the crepe. Now." She fixed a lethal glare on him.

He gulped he sat back down and quickly brought the fork to his mouth. His eyes immediately widened.

"What the heck did they put in these things?! They taste freakin' great!"

Rose grinned victoriously, "Told ya."

"Yeah whatever." Pen put another forkful in his mouth. "I could just marry this." He stopped, "Woah, not cool. Babe you're still the only one for me, no need to be jealous." He told Pan.

Said girl rolled her eyes at him, "Go ahead I don't care who, or what you decide to marry."

He wiggled is eyebrows at her suggestively.

"No." she said.

While eating, Pan decided to do a quick ki scan of Capsule Corp. Bra was in her room, probably sleeping. Lucky her. Bulma was in the kitchen along with her mother, Dr. Briefs was stationed in the lab. Vegeta was in the GR, training no doubt. And Trunks was roaming the halls it seemed.

Nothing seemed to be out of order so Pan shrugged to herself and got to work on eating the stack of chocolate chip waffles in front of her. About midway through she tensed up. Trunks' ki was headed in the direction of the garden. Pan started panicking.

'_No, no, no! Walk in the other direction Trunks! Crap how did I not notice sooner? Stupid waffles for distracting me.'_

Pan lowered her ki as she felt Trunks enter the room. Everybody stopped what they were doing when he walked through the doorway. All the girls (save for Pan, who at the moment was trying to shrink down into her seat) stared at him with hearts in their eyes. Angelica was the first to snap out of her daze and she started putting on lip gloss and fixing her hair, many of the girls soon followed her example.

Trunks walked further into the room and scanned around with his eyes for a certain dark aired quarter Saiyan. He made his way over to Pan's table bypassing all the females including Angelica. Pan's back was faced towards him and he felt that her ki was suppressed. But he sensed it long ago and knew exactly where she was. Trunks menacingly chuckled to himself. The demi Saiyan put on a seemingly friendly smile and sat down next to the target of his vengeance. Pan tensed up even more when she felt him sit next to her.

'_Dangit Trunks get outta here and leave me alone. You're supposed to pretend that you don't know me.'_

"Good morning Panny." Pan's eye twitched and she didn't say anything back.

"It's been a month since we've last seen each other and this is how you greet me?" he feigned offense.

Rose was shocked frozen that _the _Trunks Briefs was sitting at their table. Pen decided to ask what he knows Rose was dying to ask.

"You guys know each other?"

Both Saiyan-human hybrids looked at one another before answering.

"Yes/No." they answered at the same time.

"He must be mistaking me for someone else; I've never met him a day in my life." Pan quickly told her friends.

Rose, who was out of her stupor by now, didn't look convinced, "But he called you 'Panny', that's really close to 'Pan'."

"Well maybe he knows somebody with 'Panny' for a name." Pan countered.

Trunks grinned, he was having so much fun, "Don't lie to your friends, Pan." He looked across the table at the two blondes, "It's a nickname."

"Which I hate." Pan tossed out.

"It's a really cute nickname why didn't I think to call you that?"

"Please don't Rose."

"Hmm. Panny huh?"

"Call me that and you die, Pen."

Trunks chuckled and slung an arm around Pan's shoulder, "Our families go way back."

Pan threw his arm off her shoulder and sighed in annoyance, "I guess there's no use in denying it. Our families do know each other, it all happened when my grandpa on my dad's side met his mom when they were younger."

Rose had a look of betrayal on her face, "So you've been holding out on me?"

Pan looked at her guiltily, "Yeah I'm sorry for not telling you."

The blonde girl quickly took a 180 degree turn and sprang up from her seat to give the dark haired girl a bone crushing hug.

"Aw it's okay I forgive you. That's what friends are for. This is so cool. You know Trunks Briefs! No wonder you weren't excited to meet him like everyone else. I still just can't believe it! Trunks Briefs! Who looks much cuter in real life I might add." She said all that in one breath while squeezing the life out of a now blue faced Pan.

"Dying…" the quarter Saiyan wheezed out.

"Just so you know Rose, you're killing Pan." Pen told her.

Her eyes widened and she quickly released Pan from her death grip.

"Whoops."

The Capsule Corp. president grinned at the trio followed by Pan, who just recovered from her near death experience, glaring at him.

Trunks slightly cringed at the glare. _'Well I guess that I've caused enough trouble. For now I'll just leave her to deal with nosy, questioning peers_.'

"Look at the time, I have to get going." He said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk more." Trunks pulled Pan into a hug.

Pan knew better, "Just what are you trying to pull, Briefs?"

"Payback Panny, for all the torture you've inflicted on me."

Pan inwardly chuckled in remembrance, "Not my fault you couldn't take it like a man." She turned serious. "Alright then, this means war."

The two pulled away from the hug and Trunks said his farewells to Pan and her friends before leaving.

"Before you say anything Rose there is nothing going on between us. We're simply frenimies and rivals."

Pen raised a brow, "In what?"

"Anything, everything. We're both pretty competitive."

* * *

The trio finished their breakfast they noticed that there were people _everywhere_, when they had first entered the room there was only a few other people. Everybody's eyes were on them – particularly Pan.

"You've won this one Briefs."

* * *

"Mrs. Briefs, I thought that we weren't permitted to go into the lab." Note interjected.

It's now been three hours since the breakfast incident. Trunks left behind a group of nosy and shell shocked students for Pan to deal with alone. They – the females – bombarded the frustrated quarter Saiyan with an onslaught of questions.

"_You know Trunks Briefs?!"_

"_How did you meet him?"_

"_When did you guys meet?"_

"_He hugged you. Are the two of you dating?"_

_Bulma had to fish the poor girl out of the sea of females that were obsessing over her son. She explained to them that she had met and befriended Pan's grandfather when she was younger, then that she went on many adventures with him and how the Sons and Briefs have been on close terms since._

"_So Pan is my goddaughter." She put a hand on the female's shoulder._

_There were murmurs of awe through the now starstruck mass of teenagers that had their eyes set on Pan. Said girl put a hand behind her head and flashed the classic Son Grin__TM__ (no need for 2.0 – yet)._

"_Heh, heh, heh nothing to see here. Just your fellow classmate that's still the same as ever. No need to act any differently towards me." She said through her brightly lit grin all the while wishing at the back of her mind that Trunks would get mauled by a pack of dangerous animals. _

Right now everybody including Mr. Hertz and Mr. Vector were standing in front a door. Not just any door, the door to the famous laboratories and testing facilities of Capsule Corp.

"For the time being I will allow you all to follow ma and take a look around the labs – Please do _not _touch anything."

The blue haired woman then turned around to the keypad and quickly typed something in. The light on the keypad went from red to green and made a bee noise in confirmation. The metallic door – specifically made to prevent even a third level super Saiyan from breaking it down – slid open to allow access into the premises.

Everyone gasped when they entered. The place was huge! There were all sorts of things that you would and wouldn't expect to be in a lab. Workers were in different areas working on different things. Some were testing capsules, others looking through microscopes; some through telescopes, there was even a group working on what looked like some sort of rocket ship. The rocket ship used on the Grand Tour.

"Mrs. Briefs this is amazing!" Pad complemented.

"Thank you. Everybody follow me." She waved for them to follow her.

They went over to the rocket ship that was just mentioned.

"This ship, along with a three person crew, was sent into space five years ago. They went on a yearlong exploration trip into the unknown." The blue haired genius explained.

Everyone stared at the large ship in awe. Pad raised his hand.

"Yes?" Bulma called on the teen.

"Why was this never on the news, Mrs. Briefs? If you don't mind me asking." Pad inquired with his brother nodding in agreement.

Bulma smiled her professional smile, "It was more of a personal project based on curiosity of what's out there." She lied.

* * *

Many questions from the Paper twins later, the group moved on from the rocket over to some new vehicles that would be on the market within the next year. Everyone was interested by this point. During Bulma's explanation that she was giving of the newest hover car, an alarm went off in a particular part of the lab.

The portion of the lab is hidden in the backed and well blocked off. It contains information about Saiyans, Nameks, androids, and other things that the world isn't ready to handle yet. The backroom has extremely tight security. First you type in an eleven digit pass code, then you have your thumbprint scanned, followed by a retina and voice scan, and lastly a ki scan for good measure. The system only recognizes those that are part of the close inner circle if the Z-fighters. If someone is added into the group Bulma will reprogram the system to recognize them.

"Pan, would you please go see what that is?" Bulma requested.

Pan just shrugged in indifference, "Sure." She then walked away with her teachers' and classmates' eyes on her, still not used to the fact the she actually knows the Briefs and has probably been in here a million times.

"Well guys, she'll meet up with us later. We'll continue on without her she's seen all of this stuff before." Bulma said grabbing everyone's attention. They continued on.

* * *

Pan made it to the secluded area where the backroom is. There seemed to no visible damage done to the door or surrounding area. That would mean that no one broke in. But there are sensors in just about every nook and cranny of that room and they only deactivate when you get passed the initial security. So what then? Only one way to find out.

Pan typed in the passcode – 18596721348 – then put her thumb on the scanner, followed by moving her right eye before the bluely lit retina scanner, after that she said her name into the microphone, lastly a wide and thin laser light went over her entire body and confirmed that she had a ki that would grant access.

The door opened, she gasped. The place looked a mess. Filing cabinets opened, papers strewn everywhere, test tubes and DNA samples knocked over. There was a machine that was twice her size in the middle of it all. It looked like it was meant to fit someone inside of it but there was no one.

Pan cautiously entered the room on high defense ready to pummel if anyone – or thing – jumped out at her. _'I've seen too many movies.' _She said to herself. Pan froze, she heard voices.

'_Wait a sec why don't I just sense their ki to find them?' _she thought.

The quarter Saiyan reached out her senses. There were two kis that were larger than a human's yet weaker than her own. But they felt familiar. She checked the energies again. That can't be right; there are only two kis in the universe that feel like this. She made her way over to the source in a very confused yet cautious manner. The energy was coming from behind one of the counters. Pan gasped.

Standing before her was what looked to be her grandfather when they went on the Grand Tour and an eight year old version of Trunks. The dots were connecting. The children standing just a few feet away from her were Trunks and her uncle Goten when they were kids! That thing in the middle of the room has to be a time machine!

"Why me?"

End Ch. 4


End file.
